1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hinged swinging window, and more particularly to a sash supporting structure of the hinged swinging window that supports a sash turnable on a horizontal frame member to open and close the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sash of a hinged inswinging window turnable on a horizontal frame member to open toward the room interior side and like other sashes which are turnable about a horizontal axis or a vertical axis are usually supported by the window frame via hinges. These hinges are, however, expensive, require an adjustment of the plumb or verticality when the sash is mounted within the frame, and are exposed to the outside. In view of these drawbacks of the hinges, a sash bar hinge composed of a combination of profiled sash bars is used in place of the hinge according to the form, structure and size of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,361 discloses a sash bar hinge composed of a circular pin or shaft formed at the free end of a ledge projecting interiorly from a frame member, and a tubular support portion formed integrally with a stile of a sash and embracing the shaft. Due to the embraced structure of the shaft, the sash bar hinge must be assembled by connecting the stile or the sash and the frame member before the sash is installed in the window frame. With this preassembling process, easy installation of the sash relative to the window frame or easy assembling of the overall window is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, for connection to the frame member, the sash is slid in the longitudinal direction of the frame member, so that a space which is equal in size to the sash must be provided around the window frame.
Moreover, since the support portion of the sash bar hinge embraces or surrounds the shaft, the stile and the frame member which constitute the sash bar hinge are both complicated in configuration, require specifically profiled sash bars, and cannot be worked or processed without difficulty.
The support portion which embraces the shaft also serves as a sash dislocation stop member. However, since the support portion is longitudinally slidable relative to the shaft, it may occur that when the shaft is horizontal, the sash is displaced horizontally. In order to prevent horizontal displacement of the sash, a separate sash slip-off stop member must be provided.